Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane '''is a Blader and is the main protagonist of the ''Metal Fight Beyblade ''series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero and the defacto leader whenever the Solo Heroes are team-up together. '''Appearance Gingka has a dark-spiky red hair and has golden eyes. His forehead is wrapped around by a blue headband. He wears a blue track-jacket over a black top, dark-blue pants, brown & red boots and a white scarf with tattered ends. Personality Gingka is nice and calm Blader, and will do whatever it takes to battle with his Bey, Pegasus, and protect his friends, as well as save the world from danger. Even though he gets a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. "That's what makes a Blader's Spirit!" he says. In the Heroes Coalition, he gained a mischievous trait and often tricks his comrades to prove a point. Abilities Gingka is a Blessed ''with an unnamed ''Gift ''but his abilities are based from all of his Beyblades. He uses a blade in combat and most of his moves are based from all of his Beyblades movesets. * '''Starblast Attack': He soars high into the air after an attack or by riding a ramp. It then crashes down on the opponent in a nose dive. * Tornado Wing: He circles the stadium quickly, forming a current that immerses the stadium and sends any opposing bey out with a vacuum like effect. * Meteor Shower Attack: He flies higher than before and rains down multiple powerful star blasts. * Full Power: He circles the stadium faster than possible, creating enough friction to produce updrafts that create a vacuum. * Storm Bringer: He uses the energy channeled to circle at extreme speeds. Covered in a blue aura, Pegasus creates a vacuum that sends the enemy's bey up into the air and when it comes down, Pegasus cancels the opponent's power and strikes it out of the stadium. * Galaxy Nova: Gathering raw energy, he smashes down with incredible force. This much raw power required Pegasus to sacrifice itself, turning the bey to stardust. * Star Booster Attack: Gingka unlocked this move after first gaining control of Galaxy Pegasus' power and speed. He uses its R2F performance tip to grasp the air while racing in a circle around the stadium, igniting in a blue aura. He uses this momentum to take flight into the air and makes a dramatic turn to crash down upon the opponent like a meteor stream. * Stardust Driver: After understanding Pegasus' potential, Gingka unlocked it's strongest special move. Pegasus soars into space using R2F as Pegasus' legs and W105 as it's wings and comes down on the other bey. This is strong enough to defeat Julian Konzern and Damian Hart. * Cosmic Tornado (Big Bang Tornado): After mastering Pegasus' Final Drive 4D Tip, Gingka unlocked this special move. Cosmic Pegasus switches into Final Drive mode and Smash Mode and rapidly spins in a circle, multiplying its attack power in one giant rotation that crashes into the opponent with immense force. * Shining Wind: Infused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, he creates a tornado to send him high into the air. Gingka uses this to go high into the air and use his strongest special move, Super Cosmic Nova. * Super Cosmic Nova: Infused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, he soars off the ground then uses Cosmic Tornado to attack and then finally utilizes the Fragment's power by performing Super Cosmic Nova to tear through the enemy. Trivia * Gingka is the first Beyblade character to appear in the Heroes Coalition fics. * Rei Kuroki looks up to him as an older brother. * Gingka very-much enjoys consuming "Triple Beef Burgers". Likewise, he despises hot dogs and thinks "they are for wimps". Notable Quotes * (to King Forest) "You're pretty articulate yourself, for a Tarzan in a purple suit." * (to King Forest) "It'd be stupid for anyone to lose anything for a matter like this. This is the best way to settle things painlessly." Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Beyblader Category:Blesseds Category:Unknown Status